Three Days
by ChibiWolf18
Summary: When Piko dies in a freak accident at school, he has three days to do the things he needs to. With Len being the only one who can see him, how will he convey his message?
1. His death

It was around 1:00pm at their school, which is lunch time. Students gathered in the Food Hall to collect their food and eat it with their friends. Two of them, Piko Utatane and Rin Kagamine sat close to the edge of the second story balcony that overlooked said Food Hall. Piko, who had a fear of heights, held onto the railings tightly, while Rin, one of his friends, often teased him by poking her head or entire body out of the railing. He was often teased by his friends, who claims that he is a very girlish boy.

After a while, Rin stuck half of her body out again, causing Piko to panic and hold onto her. She sat back laughing as her friend pouted.

"Hey," She said, "Why don't you climb over the railing."

She smiled widely as his face turned even paler than normal. "Do I have to?"

"Well, if you chicken out, I'll start referring to you as a girl~"

Piko cursed under his breath and climbed over the railing. "There! You happy?!"

Rin laughed out loudly. "Okay, you can come back now~!"

Piko sighed, obviously annoyed. He started to climb over, but lost his footing and fell over. Luckily, his reflexes were quick enough to catch himself, but he was dangling over the balcony being held only by his arms. His heart pounded in his chest, a sick feeling forming in his stomach. He wanted to cry, but didn't. Even Rin looked scared. Everyone looked up at him, including his other friend, Len, who was Rin's twin brother. Rin grabbed Piko by his arms, half her body leaning over the railing. Bad idea. Piko, despite being quite slim, wasn't very light, and the fact that Rin was also leaning forward, also meant that they would both fall.

And they did.

They both let out a loud scream that echoed in the hall. They both fell onto a bench, Rin landing on her hands and feet, Piko landing on his back on the edge of the bench. There was a loud crack as they landed.

After a short while, Piko got up looking around. Everyone was tending to the both of them, people surrounding Piko crying and yelling. He was confused, and walked away through a gap where people had surrounded him, but no one followed him. Again, he was confused.

He saw Len, who had been staring in shock, and was crying, was the only that noticed that Piko got up. "Why didn't you catch me?!"

"Huh?! I tried but..."

"But?!"

"How are you up?"

"What...? What do you mean...?"

Piko turned around. The paramedics had already arrived and carried away Rin, who was screaming and crying in pain. She repeated the words, "I'm sorry!" and "It was my fault!" and "Please don't die!" were screamed as she was carried into the ambulance. He saw a group of paramedics carefully place an unconscious boy with shoulder length white hair onto a stretcher. His eyes widened as he recognised who that boy was.

It was himself.

Tears rolled down his face freely. "I'm... dead?"

"Don't worry, it hasn't been confirmed yet." Len said, choking on his own tears. "Come with me. I'll try to ride in the ambulance with Rin and you." Piko did so, following Len into the ambulance as he explained that his sister was on the ambulance. They let him in.

* * *

It wasn't a very long ride. They rushed to get the both of them into the hospital. Len had to wait outside the room which had Rin and Piko in it. Piko, or maybe his ghost, stood next to him, waiting in anticipation, hyperventilating and sobbing silently. It seemed like hours until the doctor came out, with the results.

"I've got some good news and bad news," The doctor said, Len looking at him with some hope. He sighed before beginning again. "The good news is that your sister, Miss Kagamine, only has a few fractures on the bones for her arms and legs, and should recover soon... But the bad news is, your friend, Mr Utatane, couldn't be saved. He had broken his spine, along with some ribs which punctured his lungs. I'm sorry, but he's dead."

Len stood there frozen, eyes wide. He broke down in tears. The doctors stern glance softened, and placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "You may see them, if you want." Len took a sharp breath in through his nose, wiping the tears away. He nodded, and the doctor led him inside. Piko stood there, frozen as well. His chest rose and fell faster, getting dizzy from his fast breaths. The sick feeling returned, and he wanted to scream. Everything seemed to be quiet and it was as if time had stopped. He fell onto his knees crying loudly, burying his face in his sleeves. He let out a long scream, crying more. What would it matter anyways. No one could hear him. No one could comfort him.

He was dead.

* * *

Len entered the room solemnly, the doctor leaving the room to give him privacy. He headed towards Rin, who had casts on her legs and arms, tears rolling down her face. "What did the doctor say? Is he going to be okay?" She said to Len, looking hopeful. Len looked away. "He's dead." He said simply. More tears ran down her face, and she was crying loudly.

"I'm so sorry." She managed through her tears.

"Rin," Len said gently, crying himself, "It wasn't your faul-"

"Yes it is! I was the one that dared him to climb over the fucking railing!"

"Rin, calm down-"

"NO! I JUST KILLED OUR FRIEND!" She didn't anything else. She cried loudly. Len decided that it was best to leave her alone to calm down. When he exited the room he greeted the doctor and started to go home.

In the hallway, he saw Piko crying and screaming loudly. Of course, no one heard him. Len rushed to his deceased friend's aid. He was having a panic attack. These didn't happen too often, but Piko got stressed _extremely_ easily, despite being serious all the time. He reached out to his trembling friend, but couldn't hold onto him, in fact, there wasn't anything he could do. His hand went straight through him. He tried a different approach.

"Piko, calm down, its alright."

"NO IT ISN'T!" He screamed out, "I CAN'T SEE ANYONE ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! WHAT'S THE POINT!" Len silently waited for him to calm down. While doing so he looked around. The doctors around him were staring at him weirdly. _'Must've been because I'm practically talking to a ghost...'_ He though to himself sheepishly. After a while, Piko's cries were reduced to sobs, and he stopped screaming. "You feeling better?" Piko nodded slowly.

"Come on, lets go home."

* * *

Len entered his usually loud and busy home, but today, it was silent. Meiko, who would usually be drunk or hungover, was sober. She had a solemn look on her face. "Len," She started. "I'm sorry about what happened..."

Len gave a sad smile, rushing to his room. He felt uncomfortable with the house being so silent. He shut the door.

Piko took a seat at the end of his bed, still shaken from what had previously happened. "What do we do now?" He said after a while.

"I don't know... But, we can still figure it out."

"How? I'm already dead." Piko said bluntly.

There was a silence as he began thinking. "I don't know." He finally said.

Piko fell back onto the bed, sighing with frustration. His friend was so stupid sometimes. Their was a faint cry short after, mentioning that dinner was ready.

"Umm..." Len said awkwardly, "I'll be back."

"Alright."

Len got up quickly and shut the door.

Piko sighed again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Another story by me! :D Anyways, this was based off of a dream I had, but it had me in it, along with my friends that I know. Rin represents one of my close friends and Len represents this random guy that appeared in my dream. Piko represents me. All my dreams are weird. VOCALOID ON~!**


	2. Disappearing

**A/N: Hello! I'll try to make this chapter longer cuz it always looks shorter when I post stuff :| Yeah, anyways, lets continue torturing Piko! :D**

* * *

It was a bright, warm and sunny morning, much like yesterday, though it contrasted the feelings of remorse that loomed around the home. The 60 and more residents had all just woken up, and started getting ready for the day; The younger ones preparing for school, the adults preparing to go to their work, which took place in a recording studio or, if they got a part time job, in their designated area. It was quieter than normal, being 2 people short. Everyone was also just getting over a recent loss.

In his room, which was normally shared with his twin, Len got up groggily. On the opposite side, taking Rin's bed temporarily, was Piko. Len rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and went to have a shower. There were multiple bathrooms in the huge mansion, which was constantly on renovation due to the growing amount of residents. He knocked on the door of the third story bathroom, to see if anyone was in there. Someone was, obviously, as they let out a shout that they would be out 'in a minute'. He sighed. Why did Miku have to take a long time in the shower? He decided that, much like the days before, he would wash himself after eating. He climbed downstairs, still in his pyjamas, to the kitchen. There sat Kaito, who was eating ice-cream, while Meiko was telling him off for eating such a food in the morning, claiming it wasn't a breakfast food. Len quietly got some toast and put it in the toaster, and then sat down and the two older Vocaloid's had argued, well, Meiko was the one shouting the most. After the toast was ready, he placed the slices on a plate and went up to his room.

He entered his room, which was still in its original messy state. Piko hadn't gotten up yet, which was strange. Usually, he was the first one to get up. "Dude," He half whispered, "Get up." He heard a groan from the older boy, who just turned to face the other way. "Come on," He continued, "You have to eat something." No answer. Piko was probably trying to annoy him. Len sighed. It was practically pointless, as he couldn't literally kick Piko off the bed or anything, so he just sat down and started eating the toast. Loud crunching noises filled the awkward silence of the room. Finally, the sheets ruffled as Piko got up. He was a mess as his hair was heavily entangled. He sighed. "Can I borrow a brush?" Len passed him one of Rin's brushes and Piko started to brush his hair, with much struggle. Len passed him the plate with the extra piece of toast. "Want some?" He offered?

"But I wouldn't be able to eat it."

"Just try anyways."

He sighed, "Fine."

Piko had, for some reason, successfully picked up the toast and ate it. Len looked at him with shock, wondering why that worked out of all the other times that he had attempted to poke him or make him pick something up. He finally extended a finger, directed to his face. He had, still strangely enough, been able to poke him. Piko had irritably slapped the hand away. Len had stared at him with more concentration. Something was different. He could almost just see the outline of Rin's bed, unlike yesterday when he was practically the same as he was when he was living. But then, why was he able to poke him? "Piko," He started hesitantly, "I don't mean to worry you, but I think your disappearing."

"Dude, what?" He said, obviously not believing me.

 _'Wow, and I thought you were observant.'_ "Well, the thing is that I can kind of see Rin's bed exactly behind you, as in I can see through you."

"Wait, what?" He said, beginning to panic. He ran to the mirror and looked carefully. He had noticed that he could see most of the room, just vaguely, through himself. His mind was racing. What could this mean? Oliver was the smart one, but he couldn't ask him. He fell down onto the bed.

There was a muffled shout as Miku had recently said that the shower was vacant. "Finally." Len said, annoyed. He grabbed his towel, racing to get to the bathroom in time. "I'll talk to you later." He called out.

* * *

Len had arrived to school, which carried about its normal business, still contrasting the feeling of remorse that loomed around softly in the atmosphere. When he met his friends, most of them were silent, not knowing what to say. "So," Len had started awkwardly, "How are you guys?"

"We're good. How is your sister? What happened to Piko?"

"Well," Len said, a lump forming in his throat and a sinking feeling settling in his stomach "Rin is in hospitalised and will be let out soon, but Piko... Lets just say... He won't be coming back _at all_."

His friends looked at him, trying to understand. "So you mean," Oliver had said, confused and shocked, "He's dead?"

Len nodded hastily. A silence fell over the small group. "So, did you finish the homework that was set?" Ryuto said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah," Oliver said, "I finished the homework. It was easy!"

"I haven't been able to do it." Len said simply.

After a few more awkward silences, the boys were chatting about the things that they would normally talk about.

Piko stood behind Len, following the group that he once would've hung out with also. But, he couldn't. No one could see him except Len. He had wondered, almost always, what would happen if he were to disappear? This time, it was becoming a reality. He would normally be forgotten by most of the other Vocaloid's, especially in rushed moments when they made last minute preparations, for a new song perhaps. He had gotten used to it, but this situation was different. This time, he was really gone. Well, almost. As Len had mentioned, he was disappearing, but still visible to him. _'What am I thinking? Stop being so angsty, me!'._ He hit himself on the face with his hand (Otherwise known as a facepalm) to try and stop himself from being what most teenagers are. After a while, the bell had rang for homeroom.

* * *

In the homeroom, it had been quiet, much like the house and his small group of friends. After the teacher read the notifications, she had solemnly gotten up in front of the class room. "As we all know, there was a terrible loss yesterday." Everyone was silent, most of them had seen what had happened. The teacher continued. "The doctors are trying their hardest to revive him, but with little success. Rin Kagamine will be back in our class soon, hopefully feeling better. If the doctors are unsuccessful, then we will have to let him go. There will be a funeral held in honour of our former student, Utatane Piko, who died at sixteen years of age in the tenth grade." Everyone still stared at her as she went through the details.

Len felt the need to cry, but he didn't. He didn't normally like crying in front of others, especially at school. They would probably tease him, again, for being quite 'femine', though Piko had it the worst. Male students would normally attempt to ask Piko out, either because they actually thought he was a girl or just to poke fun at him. Anyways, in short, it was just awkward to cry in front of people, even thought the teacher would probably understand, he _did_ have a good reason to cry.

The rest of homeroom went like this, people talking loudly again.

Piko tapped Len on the shoulder, beckoning for his friend to talk to him. This would seem creepy if Len himself was dying and started seeing his , but that hasn't happened. He was merely lonely, and _needed_ to talk to his friend. "What is it?" Len said quietly. "What do you think is happening? What does she mean by 'The doctors are trying hard to revive me.'?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe your not truly dead?"

"Maybe, but then how come I'm disappearing?"

"I dunno." Len said, shrugging. Some people had been looking at him, noticing that he was talking to no one in particular. He looked away awkwardly, turning to his friend. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later."

"Fine." Piko sighed.

For the rest of the day, Piko was devising a plan. What would he do? If he couldn't see anyone anymore, how would he say goodbye... properly? He could pick things up, so maybe write a note? There was going to be a funeral held for him, so maybe an open opportunity? He sighed again. Maybe he would discuss this with Len after school.

* * *

After school, Oliver, Ryuto and Len, along with Piko, walked from school to the mansion. Len said hello as usual and went up to his room, dropping his bag down. The house was still filled with a feeling of regret, but it was way better, and louder, then yesterday. He made sure that his door was locked and turned to Piko.

"So... How did you fare at school?"

"It was boring." Piko said blatantly.

"There's going to be a funeral held for you, but its to be confirmed."

"Yeah, I heard."

"What do we do?"

"I dunno." Piko said, shrugging. "Though, I've been thinking."

"Go on."

"I wanna make sure that I say goodbye to everyone properly and all that stuff, so, I was wondering about what I should do."

"Okay." Len said, beckoning for him to continue.

"Well, the easiest way to do so is write a note or something, since I can pick things up again, which is strange."

"Well, maybe we could do that. I dunno yet."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I'll just do some stuff first, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Doctors surrounded the young boy that had recently been proclaimed 'dead'. They had all spent hours and hours trying to revive him, using a defibrillator to shock his heart into beating again.

The boy lay there motionlessly and lifelessly, bones and limbs in the wrong place. They had were about to give up, and just completely stop what they were doing, when they heard a slow, faint beep from the heart monitor. They had looked back to see if it was consistent, and it was. Even though it was faint, it was still something. The doctor then loudly gave orders to move him to a different room and the put him on life support.

They had left alone to recover, the only sounds in the silent room being heard was the faint, consistent beep of the monitor, and the slow, deep breaths of the boy, as his chest rose and fell.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so this is the second chapter :) Anyways, I don't know if this is any longer than the first chapter , but quality over quantity, I guess... Not much for me to say here, so VOCALOID ON~!**


End file.
